Barney: Our Earth, Our Home VHS 1993
Warning * Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated is a felony with a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or $250,000 fine. Opening Logos * Time-Life Video * Connecticut Public Television Funding Credits * Funding for Barney and Friends has been made possible in part by a grant from the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and financial support by Viewers Like You. Opening Titles * "Barney and Friends" * "Our Earth, Our Home" Segments * Barney Says Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps Leach, Kathy O'Rourke Parker, Dennis DeShazer * Director: Jim Rowley * Writer: Mark S. Bernthal * Production Designer: Jess Nelson * Lyricist/Composer: Phil Parker * Music Director: Bob Singleton * Assistant Music Director: Larry Haron * Production Supervisor: Jeff Gittle * Associate Producer/Director: Heather Smith * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Original Barney and Baby Bop Costumes by Irene Corey Design Associates * Cast: ** Shawn: John David Bennett, II ** Derek: Rickey Carter ** Baby Bop's Body Costume: Jenny Dempsey ** Michael: Brian Eppes ** Luci: Leah Gloria ** Baby Bop's Voice: Julie Johnson ** Barney's Body Costume: David Joyner ** Kathy: Lauren King ** Min: Pia Manalo ** Barney's Voice: Bob West ** Tina: Jessica Zucha * Casting Director: Shirley Abrams * Audio Director: David M. Boothe * Editor: McKee Smith * Lighting Director: Bruce Deck * Production Coordinator: Julie Hutchings * Assistant Production Coordinator: Teri Peabody * Script Supervisor: Catherine A. Reynolds * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Assistant Production Supervisor: Claire Murray * Assistant to the Producers: Chris Childs * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Production Audio Assistant: Cindy K. Speer * Wardrobe Supervisor: Lisa O. Albertson * Makeup/Wardrobe Assistant: Georgia Ford Wagenhurst * Barney's Wardrobe: Susie Thennes * Technical Director: Mark Anderson * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Tom Cox, Bruce Harmon * Video: Randy Patrick * Videotape: Randy Breedlove * On-Line Production: Phil M. Allison, Tim Platt * Light Board Operator: Todd Davis * Grip/Electrician: Buz Cannon * Studio Manager: James Edwards * Production Assistant: James A. Johnson * Video Graphic Designers: Mike Berry, Mike Fleming, Ed Leach * Sets, Props and Original Puppets by Leapfrog Productions with Charles Bailey, Ray Henry, Robbie McGuire * Curriculum Consultants: Mary Ann Dudko, Margie Larsen * Educational Researchers: Carolyn W. Madere, Virginia Schmidt, Sheri Vasinda, Cindy Weissinger * Children's Teacher: Teri McDuffy * Child Supervisor: Megan Crawford * Production Assistance: Furniture and Furnishings from Childcraft Educational Corporation * Vocal Performances Enhanced with Help from Singleton Productions, Inc. * For Connecticut Public Broadcasting, Inc. Executives in Charge: Larry Rifkin, Sharon Blair * Produced by The Lyons Group/DLM, Inc. and Connecticut Public Broadcasting, Inc. * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * Barney and Friends - Our Earth, Our Home * © 1992 The Lyons Group/DLM, Inc. Funding Credits (cont.) * Funding for Barney and Friends has been made possible in part by a grant from the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and financial support by Viewers Like You. Closing Logos * PBS Category:Time-Life Video Category:VHS Category:1993